It is known to use various tools to impart a groove in wet cement or concrete when installing driveways, sidewalks and the like. When using the conventional grooving tools generally it is necessary for the workman to stand on a plank or kneeboards so as not to leave any undesirable impressions in the wet concrete. Usually, the groover tool is a short flat rectangular unit having extending from its lower face a groove-making extension or rib which makes the necessary indentation in the wet cement. Also, because of the normal work habits of a workman and because of the progressive hardening of the cement, different pressures are exerted upon the grooving tool thereby resulting in grooves of non-uniformity.
There have been various attempts to rectify some of the drawbacks of conventional grooving tools such as use of extensions or handles to provide means for avoiding the necessity of standing on planks or other walkways over the wet cement. Some of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 775,110; 1,027,396; 3,758,909; 4,155,141 and 4,397,581. In 775,110 (Jumper) a tool for cement work is disclosed wherein the tool edges the surface of cement. The tool has a handle attachment whereby the handle is immovably fixed to the tool by lug 17. A problem encountered with handles of this nature is that as the groover is moved forward or backward it may dig into the wet cement and cause unwanted impressions. Also, it is difficult to maintain a constant pressure on the groover because of the different angles of pressure exerted because of the fixed handle. It would be desirable if a tool with a longer groover, flexible handle and constant weight means was provided for this type work.
In Abram, U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,396, a trowel attachment is disclosed wherein the trowel blades can be applied in various combinations to a trowel blade so that a plurality of grooves can be made at the same time in the cement surface. Abram also discloses the use of handle 5 that is fixed in place by means of a bolt 6 which extends through a bearing lug 3 to rigidly fix the handle to the trowel.
In Granger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,909, an edger is disclosed having a handle wherein the plate is bent to form the edging surface. Granger's handle is secured in place at a fixed angle by bolt 26 and nut 28. Granger uses a rigid plate or blade having at least one marginal edge with a depending lip-like concrete contouring and shaping flange. To this plate is secured an elongated handle for use while the workman is standing. The disadvantage of this type handle is similar to those prior art tools above discussed. When the handle is attached at a fixed angle there is a potential for the tool to dig into the wet cement and cause deformed grooves or impart otherwise undesirable impressions.
Guerra U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,141 teaches the use of a tool for simultaneously finish edging the wet cement surfaces abutting both sides of divider strips which separate the wet slabs. Guerra uses a pivotable handle by the use of wing nuts 31. To adjust the angle of the handle attachment, wing nuts 31 are loosened, then handle moved to the desired angle, and then the wing nuts are tightened to fix the handle in place at a single angle. The angle does not adjust itself during movement of the tool since the wing nut 31 is tightened in one position. Again, it is desirable for a tool for working with wet cement to be freely adjustable during use so that pressure on the cement can be better controlled and more uniform grooves can be imparted.
In Jarvis U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,581 a combination hand trowel-groover is disclosed. The trowel has a wing nut 28 for fixing the angle of the handle 3 to the surface of flanges 18 and 19. The angle of attachment is not free to adjust itself during movement.